1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of packaging and, more specifically, to a tablet selector and packaging system employing same.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a tablet selector with a rotatable disk having plural pairs of openings formed in a peripheral region thereof. The openings are used to pass tablets placed on the disk through feeder tubes which lead to a packaging and sealing station. The disk is rotated to advance the pairs of perforations sequentially to an opening provided in a support plate which overlies the feeder tubes. Thus, tablets are fed in pairs at a speed dictated by the speed of the motor which drives the rotatable disk.
With the known device, it is not possible to vary the feed of tablets through the openings, other than to vary the speed of the drive motor. Moreover, the known device does not lend itself to use with a tablet packaging system in which various types of tablets are supplied to a single package, or in which various quantities of different tablets can be supplied to a single package.